


Did Daisy and Ward do it in Coulson's car?

by Mariavc



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bachelor Parties, F/M, Like we derserved, Redeemed Grant Ward AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariavc/pseuds/Mariavc
Summary: When the guys throw Ward a bachelor party before his wedding, they strap him to the lie detector and ask him all the embarrassing questions that you could possibly think of. Prompt by TriniTea.





	Did Daisy and Ward do it in Coulson's car?

**Author's Note:**

> Set in some AU where Grant chose the team after Skye got shot and then we got everything we deserved, including all the team shenanigans hahaha

“Why do we get the boring one, seriously?” Trip protests as he and Fitz bring the snacks to the common room table.

“Yeah, the girls are probably going to get wild tonight, aren’t they?” Fitz adds.

Grant frowns at that “They were just going to have dinner”

“Sure they were mate” Hunter teases, patting Ward’s back after he places more beers on the table, which earns him a very angry look from Grant “Just saying, it’s not too late to call some professional entertainment”

“Good idea, Hunter. Bring girls to our secret, underground base” Mack says as he picks some video games for the night.

They don’t really have any plans. Grant didn’t want to do anything in first place, but the guys insisted on celebrating before the big day and throw him a small party…. Or at least just drink and play games.

“I’m not an idiot, I wasn’t going to bring girls here” Hunter continues “But we could just take a quinjet and go somewhere. I personally know of a few well respected establishments that-”

“You’re married” Fitz says.

He actually hesitates before he answers as he takes a beer form the table “Technically, not at this moment, and while it’s true that Bob and I are on good terms right now, everyone knows you’re allowed to go a little wild on the bachelor’s party”

“Yeah but it’s Ward’s bachelor party, not yours” Mack points out, making the others laugh.

“And there’s only one girl that I want, and I’m gonna be married to her”

“Oh, my man, you’re a total goner” Trip adds, still laughing.

“Whipped” Hunter adds with a fake cough.

“You should have seen him when he met her” Fitz says “He messed up her interrogation and started telling her how beautiful she was…”

“What?” Trip asks.

“A truth serum might or might not have been involved” Grant mutters.

“We totally should inject him with some of that and start asking him embarrassing questions” Hunter suggests.

Which leads to Mack speaking. He stops with the videogames and turns to the group “We don’t have a truth serum in inventory but Coulson just brought Fury’s lie detector to the base”

“What? Are you serious?” Grant protests.

“That’s a great idea!” Trip says “Come on, man. This is like the craziest that it can get without anyone dying or breaking international laws tonight”

Grant rolls his eyes at that.

But minutes later he’s being strapped to the chair by the rest of the guys.

“This is actually fun” Fitz checks that all the connections and scanners are working properly.

“Oh, I’m so going to ask all the dirty details” Hunter adds. They’re all standing in front of Grant. The chair is in the middle of one of the base’s vaults.

“This is a stupid idea” Grant says while the others get ready.

“We’re ready. We can start with the calibration questions” Fitz says “Say your name, age and who your heart belongs to”

“Fitz-“

“Answer the question please” Fitz serious tone makes the others chuckle.

Grant sighs “Grant Douglas Ward, I’m 34 years old” then he sighs again.

“Come on Ward, tell us who owns your ass” Trip asks in a teasing manner.

“Daisy Johnson” Grant Answers.

“That would be correct” Fitz says with a smile. “What’s Daisy’s eye color?”

Grant clears his throat “Dark brown, with a copper-ish hue”

They all look at each other like they are about to start laughing again.

“Okay” Fitz continues “And when did you meet your future wife?”

“Four years ago when we recruited her”

“Did you know she was the one in that moment?” Hunter interrupts.

“I- No. How could I possibly know that?”

Then Trip adds “But you thought she was beautiful, as in the most beautiful woman you had seen in your miserable life?”

“It was the serum” Grant starts.

“Uh oh. We got a lie” Fitz say, checking his tablet.

“The serum was involved” Grant corrects himself “I’m not ashamed of saying that she’s beautiful. That just makes me a pretty lucky guy”

“Okay, stop with the boring questions” Hunter continues “Did you cry the first time you had sex?”

That catches Grant off guard “What’s the point of that question!”

“Oh my God, he’s so nervous” Fitz says.

“He totally cried” Hunter starts laughing “This was such a great idea”

“I have one” Mack says “That time when a chunk of the ceiling fell on the hangar and that we all swore that we felt the base shaking in the night…”

Grant looks down “That was us”

“Damn” Trip adds clapping in amusement.

“And it wasn’t just that night, my room is like right next to theirs. I swear the walls shake all the bloody time” Hunter says and then takes a sip of his beer “I wonder if her powers actually can make other things shake…”

“I’m not answering that” Grant shakes his head but the others really don’t need him to answer.

“Lucky bastard” Trip says

“How creative is she with them?” Hunter insists.

“More creative than you could ever imagine, Hunter. Believe me”

Fitz closes his mouth and then looks down at his tablet “He’s not lying”

“Does it hurt?” Mack asks.

Grant looks at them, they all seem genuinely curious “Sometimes… but it’s worth it”

Then they’re laughing again.

“I totally know what he’s going to answer to this” Trip continues “What’s your favorite part of her?”

Grant shakes is head at him with a disapproving look. Trip has been his friend for a long time. He has always teased him about this “Her eyes” he answers. 

“But that’s not your absolute favorite, is it?” Fitz queries.

“I love everything about her”

“That’s still not what we asked” Hunter says.

Then Trip speaks again “He’s thinking boobs, he’s always thinking boobs”

“I’m not!” Grant says but he immediately hears the sound that the tablet makes when it detects a lie. Fitz grins at him.

“Could you just change the subject of the questions, maybe?”

“Okay” Fitz says “How about, when did you realize that she was actually the one?”

Grant sighs “When I almost lost her… the first time”

They all fall silent until Mack speaks “We heard about that. Sorry man”

“It’s okay. We’re here and after that I made the decision fix my mistakes, and we never looked back. She’s the best thing that ever happened to me”

“So… I suppose that when you said you didn’t want any girls for the party you were actually telling the truth”

“Yeah. Why would I want anything else if I already hit the jackpot?”

He’s telling the truth.

“That’s amazing, man” Mack says, raising his beer at him and then the others do the same.

“I don’t have a beer” Grant complains, still strapped to the chair, but they all ignore him.

“I guess the would be the last question” Fitz says.

“Can’t believe we didn’t ask him if they have done it in Lola or something”

And then the machine starts beeping again.

“Oh my God” Fitz says

 

* * *

 

 

At the same time, Daisy slams shut her laptop with the video feed form the base, but it’s too late.

“You didn’t!!” Bobbi starts laughing. They’re staying at a near Shield safe house for the night. “You know what Coulson is going to do if he ever finds out?”

Daisy is just covering her face, but she can’t hide her smile “I know, I know, but it’s just… come on, don’t say that you haven’t thought about it”

Bobbi smiles “It’s something about the red and the leather…”

Daisy just nods.

“Oh dear, I’m never getting near that car again, or any other surface at the base probably”

“I swear the lab is 100% clean…” Daisy smiles.

“70% clean” Bobbi adds.

“Make it like a 50” Simmons finishes, making the rest of the girls laugh in amusement.

“Ew, Simmons. I totally knew you and Fitz had to have a freaky side though” Daisy teases.

“Says the one that’s using powers for sex” Elena quips from a corner of the room. “I mean, it’s not like it would work for me”

“Okay…” Daisy chuckles, maybe we should just get going, or we’re going to lose our reservation, and I’m starving”

“Oh, sorry” Simmons starts as they get ready to leave “I was not the one that wanted just to check what the guys were up to”

Daisy looks down and pouts “I missed him”

“We left the base an hour ago” Elena says.

Bobbi sighs “Just the soon-to-be-wed bliss, that’s not gonna last, believe me”

“How did Hunter even got you to marry him?” Elena asks curiosly, but then Daisy and Jemma speak at the same time…

“NO!”

**Author's Note:**

> That was a great prompt, I just had to do it hahahaha. We could have had it allm don't you think? *sighs* Don't forget to leave your feed back!!


End file.
